Fiddleheads
by Teej
Summary: Unexpected musings on a harvesting venture.
A/N: Ostrich Ferns -Matteuccia struthiopteris- leave behind stiff, dead, dried fronds at the end of the growing season so that when Spring rolls around they can be easily spotted so as to harvest the newly unfurling 'fiddleheads' or shepherds crooks as this new spring growth is called. They are tightly coiled and when harvested very young, and properly cleaned, provide a spring green that tastes like asparagus. They should not be confused with Bracken Ferns, which are also called fiddleheads. There's your horticulture lesson for the day!

 **2015 Writers Challenge Week #8: The power of words.**

 **Fiddleheads**

Oh, decided to join me then? Good, its nice to have company on these trips, but you must swear to me you won't reveal where it is we're going. It's my secret spot for these and I prefer to keep it that way. Good thing you have boots on, it's a little swampy where we're going.

What am I after?

Silly boy, you should know, you've learned enough from him to know when the season for these comes round. You know what to look for too. I like to tell my youngsters to look for dried frond feathers sticking straight up out of the ground like a fairy's crown. You'll find what we're looking for when you see them.

You know, I used to send him out after these during the worst weather, or the wettest conditions and he would huff and puff and protest -oh the looks on his face trying to be so intimidating- but in the end he'd always go and he'd come back with more than enough. They're his favourite, this time of the year, but then you know that too. Forgive me for prattling on!

Ah there's the fallen tree, there should be a path leading to the swamp on the left. Yes, that's it. Thank you, dear, these old bones of mine are getting more and more rickety. Ah, the joy's of the elderly. Oh look, the skunk cabbage patch, we're very close now, you'll soon see hundreds of these frond crowns once we get round the bend there. See? A miniature forest of dried fronds!

Here, I brought an extra basket, since we have an extra mouth to feed, just remember to get the tightest coiled fronds! Oh, listen to me, trying to teach you like a youngster. Of course, you know to look for the tightest coils in amongst the crowns. And the less chaff on the coils the better, easier to clean them that way. Nothing says Spring to me more than seeing these lovely green shepherd's crooks unfurling from the ground!

How do I like to cook them? Sauteed in butter with a touch of salt and pepper. Simple is best, I say! Besides, he likes them that way the most. And you know, sometimes I slip a bit of onion in with them too. What are you looking at me with that smile on your face for? Oh, the onions! He's told me about that. Yes, he does tend to get a little over bearing about successful remedies. Then again, with his knowledge, he deserve to crow a little bit. Still, he needs someone like me around to keep him on his toes!

We're delighted, son, that you've come to see us. You know that don't you? You're always welcome, and helping me out with this is a relief to my mind. It gives me a chance to speak with you alone. He misses you terribly, of course, and he's thrilled you've come to visit. It's hard for him not to be able to get out and about like he's used to. And he worries about the burdens you bear. I know he shouldn't, you know him though, as well as I. He cares so much. He's quite serious when he says not to blame yourself for everything that's happened. I happen to agree with him, knowing the source of how all this came about. You might be a lord over that creature, but they are still enormous tricksters.

All right, I won't bring it up, forgive me, son. Just remember though you're still loved. By the both of us. And many other's as well. You aren't entirely alone. And don't try hiding that cynical look on your face either. You just keep harvesting those fronds and let an old woman rattle on, I don't get this chance very often, Merlin, so let me just have my say. Yes, yes, I know I've always been one to speak my mind, impudent boy!

Be a good man, indulge an old lady trying to thank you for reuniting us. The third time is the charm, right? Thank you, dearest, it means the world to us both. Now what are you standing there looking all gangly and awkward for? Fiddleheads! We need lots of them. Get busy harvesting before someone else discovers my patch!


End file.
